Snow
by Oneos Pitri
Summary: Ryou has been running and running from the creatures of night. What if he accidentally frees an ancient force to be reckoned with? Is there a hope for mankind?
1. The Crystal

**Snow**

Ryou ran, through the fields of burned flesh and ground of old battlefields. Debris scattered all around, crunching underneath the youth's feet, as he kept on running. His silver-white hair, flying behind him, harsh pants making their way from his pale chest. He runs; as brown eyes look around, scan for any threats. A small smile shows up on his lips. A building rising ahead. He runs toward it with more energy than he had before.

Small arms reach for the door, as heart hammers in the boy's chest. A shrill cry sounds throughout the field. Head snaps back, mouth open in a gasp, eyes wide open, as tears brim in the brown orbs. "Oh, God. Help me." He swings the doors open and slams them closed, knowing that in the end it will not make much difference. Ryou runs to the altar, tired and tripping over his own feet. Tears running freely down the youth's cheeks.

He finds a trap door behind the altar, leading underground. He quickly throws it open and slides down, inside. A light 'oomph' sound is carried across the walls of the underground passage, as the boy falls on the ground. He scrambles up and pulls on the rope, closing the small hatch. _Thank God. I should be safe for a while. A good thing they're too big to fit in the opening._ Ryou lets out a tired sigh, as he slowly makes his way, deeper into the tunnels.

He almost jumps out of his skin, when the torches light, as he makes his way further, deeper. Just as suddenly, as the torches were lit, they went out, causing a shiver of terror, run up Ryou's spine. _Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God. They found me._ Ryou whimpered lightly, pressing his back against the wall and wrapping his arms around himself, as he kept on going forward. Another shrill cry and a yelp of the boy, when the ground gave way beneath him broke the eerie silence.

Ryou groaned. He was tired, bleeding, hungry, as well, as thirsty. His mind screaming at him to get up. Get away, as far, as humanly possible. He got up on shaky legs and moved forward, coughing up the dust and dirt. Sudden weight on his shoulders caused him to fall again. He screamed, his chest colliding hard with the floor. When the weight disappeared he turned on his back, only to see his worst nightmares, leering and sneering at him. He couldn't stop the flow of tears that streaked down his cheeks.

The hideous, wolf-like creature moved towards him. It was the Tarha. One of many kinds of werewolf. They didn't look any different from a normal werewolf, except it was smaller in height and had very little patches, here and there, of thin fur.

Fear flashed in Ryou's eyes and a sudden adrenaline rush, gave him energy to get up and run. He heard a chittering sound behind him, that for some twisted reason sounded a lot like a mocking laughter. He turned into different tunnels, thankful for his years of running that kept him strong and gave him speed. He turned back to see where his pursuers were, only to collide with a wall. Ryou yelped and groaned, as he tried to make his head stop spinning. His blood ran cold, when he realized there was no way out.

Desperation flamed in his eyes. He started scratching at the wall in front of him in hopes of digging his way to the other side. His eyes widened, when he scratched the wall into pure crystal. He whipped his head around and found some big rock and started clearing the rest of the surface. Curiosity getting the best of him at the moment and the hope of salvation. Ryou heard snickering behind him and he gulped, slowly turning his head around in fear of what he was about to face.

The tarha chuckled, a malicious sound of the one who loved to feast on the innocents' flesh. "Asch kharaway. Ohyre dormo pyoshti, doro mohome otsche." Ryou shook his head. "No...no. Please... don't." His body shook all over in violent spasms, as fear finally took it's toll on the boy. Tarha laughed. Venom dripping off it's voice, as it spoke again. "Mokuhm, a riye warha. Hieh sechimt oro darehmi." Ryou pressed himself further into the crystal wall behind him. Tarha's amused eyes fell on the crystal behind the boy. Tarha leered, in obvious greed, as it stepped closer, nearing the boy and the crystal behind him. "Mohr." It said in an awed voice.

It reached slowly for the crystal, when something moved within its depths, making Tarha frown and back away slightly. "Ishtye." It growled. This is when the crystal began to glow lightly. Tarha crouched down, snarling at the blinding light. Ryou moved to a corner and hugged his knees to himself, watching bewildered the whole scene. Tarha lunged at the crystal, only to be deflected with incredible force. It screamed, as it crashed into it's minions, killing them with the force it was thrown at.

Ryou watched with scared, wide eyes, as Tarha tried to get up, life slowly slipping away. The force was so strong it crashed the monster's bones. "Viara mohni. Oshtye..." It wheezed, as it's heart stopped, the pierced lungs stopped taking in air. Ryou stared at the dead bodies of monsters, that just seconds ago tried to kill him and most likely eat him. He cringed, but his attention was drawn to the crystal, when a creaking sound echoed through the tunnels.

Blood

Ryou's eyes widened. What the hell was going on? "Wh-Who are you?" He stuttered, as he heard a blood-chilling chuckle. Darkness surrounded the boy. Ryou yelped when he felt arms wrapping around his shoulders. Voice whispering in his ear. "You're safe now. So stop your trembling, pathetic fool." Ryou shuddered. The voice was soft, but harsh and he feared it. Suddenly a person appeared right before him. Ryou yelped and scooted away. The man in front of him smiled. "C'mere little light. I won't hurt you. You have nothing to fear." Ryou trembled. "Oh, yeah? Then, why don't I believe you?" The man frowned. "It is your choice, child." Ryou slowly looked straight at him, for the first time noticing his appearance, besides the man's shoes.

Ryou gaped. He looked just like him! Silver hair, brown eyes, pale complexion. They could easily pass, as twins. That is, before you took a good look at them. The man's pupils were cat-like slits and his hair seemed... less tame.

The man raised an eyebrow. "What are you looking at?" Ryou frowned. "Well, excuse me, but in case you haven't noticed, we look practically the same!" The man smirked. "You've got spank kid... and I have noticed, for your information..." He frowned. "But in your current position, I would watch what I'm saying." Ryou feeling a little braver, laughed dryly. "And you wonder why I don't believe you." The man quirked his eyebrows. _The kid sure has a smart mouth._

Ryou growled. "And I don't have a smart mouth!" The man flinched. "What? You can read my thoughts?" Ryou blinked. "What do you mean?" The man sighed. "Never mind. I'm Bakura. You?"

"My name is Ryou." Bakura nodded, as the darkness around them subsided and slowly disappeared. He crouched in front of Ryou, examining the boy. "Hmm." He smirked. "Thanks for freeing me. I thought I would never be able to see the stars again." Ryou's eyes widened. All right! That was it! He was majorly confused!

Bakura leaned in and sank his sharp canines into Ryou's neck, startling the boy. Tears rolled down his face, as he tried to push the other away. "No, please. Let me go."

Bakura groaned. It was a long time, since he last drank blood, and even longer, since he tasted such pure blood. He craved more and probably would drain the boy dry, if the said boy didn't push at his chest and whimper in his ear. Bakura reluctantly pulled away from Ryou and sat across from him, panting, as his blood deprived body slowly warmed up, due to Ryou's unwilling sacrifice.

Ryou as well, gasped for air, his body lying limply against the wall. Bakura sighed and moved closer to Ryou. Half-lidded eyes of the teen, watching his every movement. Bakura wrapped his arms around the child, trying to warm him up. He licked up the blood, still flowing from the bite marks. Ryou winced slightly and flinched away at Bakura's actions. Bakura sighed and stroke Ryou's hair. "I'm sorry. I took a little too much. Sleep now. You're safe." He crooned into Ryou's ear.

Ryou closed his sleep-deprived eyes. Letting the exhaustion take over.

"Ah min ru a niho omnih."

Ryou nodded dazed and fell asleep. Bakura sighed. _Jeez._ _Now I have a kid to take care of. What a pain. Than again, I can't let him die. He's my light. He freed me from the cursed seal. I wonder. How long was I sealed away?_ He cradled Ryou in his arms and left the tunnels.

Bakura kicked the werewolf's body on th way, smirking. "Good riddance." And left the dungeon altogether. His eyes widened, as he opened the church gates. His sharpened sense of smell, picking up the smell of death and old, dried blood. Bakura gagged. "Shit. This really isn't how I remember it."

Hi! Wassup? How do you like 'Snow'? Is it good? Send me a review! I cannot live without'em!

Bakura: Drama queen.

Ryou: For once, I agree with you.

Bakura: smirk Oh, really? What about in bed?

Ryou: Eep! Bakura!

Sweat drop Anyways, review, onegai minna-san!

By the way, the vampire talk is made up. ;;


	2. What Now?

**drum roll Welcome! To the next installment of 'Snow'! I really appreciate the reviews by: Bakura'sMorbidKitten, Jo31891, and Lorna Shadows. I'm glad you enjoy 'Snow', and hope to hear more from you. As to answer your questions about the 'other' language, just be patient. It's going to be explained throughout the story, and you're not missing anything of great importance. But if it makes you happy, Ryou doesn't understand a thing the creatures are saying either. ;; Now, onto the story. **

**Snow**

A slight breeze passed through the deserted town. _Hmm, a deserted town in the middle of a desert. How fitting._ Bleach blonde hair whips in the gentle wind. Lilac eyes scan the streets. The tall figure sighs, as they take their hood off, revealing tan skin and a youthful face. "Gods Bakura. How long was it since?"

Ryou coughed slightly, as his eyes flattered open. He groaned and tried to get up, soon to realize, that he was just too weak. "You exhausted yourself pretty bad, you know?" Ryou whipped his head to the side to find Bakura leaning against a wall. Ryou scooted away on instinct. Bakura smirked. "How many times must I tell you? I won't hurt you. You freed me from my seal, therefore, even if I wanted to, I cannot kill or hurt you." Ryou blinked and tilted his head to the side cutely. "What do you mean? I'm confused." Bakura growled. "I mean, I am a vampire, but I didn't loose my mind, unlike those other fools, who call themselves; 'the kings of the night', or 'queens', or... whatever. I don't give a flying fuck anyway."

Ryou giggled, as Bakura grumbled to himself. Bakura eyed the boy. "What're you laughing at?" Ryou shook his head. "It's nothing." He looked around. For the first time noticing his surroundings.

They were in, what seemed to be a pretty old and run down hotel room. White walls with some pretty big, yellow stains and holes. Peeling tapestry in some places. Ryou cringed, but who was he to complain? The floor wasn't any better either, as well, as the doors that were barely hanging on their hinges. Cold, night wind blew into the room through the broken windows. Ryou began to shiver. _Well, at least the bed is somewhat good._ He pulled the covers up to his chin. Bakura sat on the edge of the said bed. "Listen kid. If we are to leave tomorrow, because I'm sure, you don't want to stay in this dump, you better get some shut eye, while you can." Ryou nodded and almost immediately fell asleep.

Bakura sighed and brushed Ryou's bangs out of his eyes. He realized what he was doing and took his hand back, as if it was burned. _Damn, kid. What is it about you?_ Bakura shook his head and left the room, without making a single sound.

The bleach blonde youth strode across the street, as they blended with the shadows. They neared the center of the small town, where main streets met and split into other smaller ones. Silver moon was the only light in the complete darkness, as clear, starless skies, gazed over the desert. The youth frowned, letting his elongated canines show. "Stop playing hide and seek, god damnit." They hissed.

There was a chuckle from the opposite side of the small town square, as shadows dispersed to reveal a tall, pale man. The shadows of his bangs covering his face. An amused smirk on his lips. "Why, hello to you too... Malik. Where's your partner? In the past, you two seemed to be joined at the hip, so to say." Malik put away his scimitars away, as he chuckled. "Bakura. I'm glad you still remember. After all, it was 5,000 years now." Bakura frowned, finally stepping completely into the silver light of the moon. "Was it really that long?"

Malik nodded with a deep sigh. "Yep. You've been sealed away for 5,000 years. A pretty long time. Now I have a question." Bakura quirked an eyebrow telling Malik to go on. "How did you get out?" Bakura smiled and slithered away, indicating for Malik to follow. Malik complied and both vampires roamed through the streets and alleys, until they came out onto the very edge of the small town. A single, run down building stood there. A barely understandable sign over the doorstep read; INN.

Malik followed Bakura, a little confused, as to where his old friend was leading him.

Yay! A cliffie! (Insert evil laugh here) Write more reviews and I'll think about writing more chapters.

Bakura: You know, she may have fun writing this, but lately she's being a bitch.

Oh, hush you. . 

Ryou: sigh They've been at it for the past two weeks. I don't want to know what's wrong anymore.

Awww, poor Ryou-chan.

Bakura: makes a grab for Ryou Mine!

Ryou: quirks an eyebrow A little possessive, wouldn't you say?

sweat drop Baka-ra-chan. giggle

Bakura: super, ultimate, reserved-especially-for-me, death glare

No comment. Anyway, send those pretty reviews ;;


	3. Arrival

**Snow**

The pale teen stirred lightly, as he felt another presence around him. He cautiously opened his eyes and swiftly sat up. He heard soft exchange between someone, or something, and slid off the bed. He crouched in the space between the wall and the bed, where the large, broken heater stood. Luckily, he was small enough to fit.

Two figures entered the room, one of them scanning around it with mild interest, while the other seemed to look for something frantically. "Damn!" Ryou gasped, recognizing Bakura's voice. All the commotion stopped, as Bakura neared the bed, and Ryou. "Ryou? Where the hell are you?" Ryou slowly stood up, revealing himself. Bakura looked quite amused. "What were you doing there?" Ryou shook his head, ignoring the other figure. "Nothing. I just wasn't sure if it was you, so my first instinct was to hide." Bakura rolled his eyes, but decided to drop it.

He motioned for Ryou to come closer. The teen complied and soon he stood in front of the strange, tall man, he did not recognize. "Ryou, this is Malik. My partner from before I was sealed away. He's going to help us." Ryou smiled at Malik and looked at Bakura. Bakura sighed, recognizing the confusion in Ryou's eyes. "I'll explain later. Anyway, Malik, this is Ryou. He's the one who found and broke the seal." Malik's eyes widened. "This little human? You're joking, right? How could that be?" Bakura shrugged. "Hell! Even I don't know, but that's beside the point. " He smiled than warmly at Malik. "Besides, it was such a long time. I would like an update of what was happening if that's all right?"

Malik nodded and the two men, sat on Ryou's bed. Bakura looked to Ryou. "Ryou?" The boy jumped slightly, as he was shaken out of his thoughts. "Come here. I'd like to hear your side too." Ryou blinked, but shrugged it off, as he went to seat between Malik and Bakura. Malik let out a long-suffering sigh and fell onto the pillows. "All right. This is what happened,..."

A loud crush resounded through the streets, interrupting Malik mid-sentence. Malik sat upright and cursed loudly. "Shit, fuck. It can't be, god damnit!" He jumped off the bed and ran out of the room, Bakura close after him. Ryou blinked and jumped, as a shrill shriek was heard. He hyperventilated, as he tried to will his heart to calm down. He slipped out of the bed and quietly stepped outside.

"Malik! Wait, darn you! What the hell is the meaning of this!" Bakura yelled, as he chased after the other vampire. He was quite confused, to say the least. He followed Malik to the center of the town, where they met, not so long ago. They were faced with tarhas, vampires and other monstrous beings. Malik cussed. "Shit. I knew it. I knew something was not right." Bakura blinked. "Malik. Do you mind explaining, what the fuck is going on?"

One of the vampires decided that this was the moment to attack and threw itself at Bakura. Bakura growled and caught the vampire by it's neck in mid air. He smirked; watching as the vampire choked and agonizingly slow, tightened his grip, crushing the vampire's neck. Other creatures backed away slightly, when Bakura directed his bloody gaze towards them. Blood lust shone in the depths of cruel, sadistic eyes.

Malik grinned, letting his long, ivory fangs show in a menacing manner. He stepped closer and drew out his scimitars. "Akh shtyai nishnihk. Dhotre paci tei. Numa nioht pashtye diotros." One of the Tarhas whimpered and ran away, it's brethren followed soon after.

Bakura smirked at the other vampires that watched in disbelief, as he slowly murdered one of their kind. "Anyone else, want to share his fate?" The other vampires growled and disappeared in darkness. Bakura snorted. "Cowards."

Ryou stumbled down the street, trying to find the reason of the commotion, when he bumped into something. He groaned and looked up into glowing lavender eyes. "Oh, Malik. I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left the inn." Ryou took the offered hand and was about to go back, when he found himself pressed flush against the other's chest, as darkness covered both of them. Ryou squeaked when a hand covered his mouth. "Shh. Be quiet."

Ryou nodded and stayed quiet, as numerous monsters passed them. He let out a relieved sigh, when the last of them disappeared and both of them left the cover of darkness. Ryou turned around to look at the other. "Malik? Where is Bakura?"

He chuckled. "Little one. I am not Malik." Ryou's eyes widened and he distanced himself from the strange man. "But I do know him. My name is Marik. May I know yours?" Ryou narrowed his eyes. "Why should I believe you?" Marik sighed. "Because I know Bakura and Malik and I just saved your little ass from that stampede." Ryou blushed, his eyes still narrowed and nodded. "All right. My name is Ryou."

Bakura and Malik froze, as they entered the room. "Ryou? You don't have to hide. Come on." Ryou didn't show and Bakura was getting worried. He couldn't feel Ryou's presence when he and Malik entered and now Ryou was nowhere in sight. Malik growled, causing Bakura to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"There is another vampire lurking around."

"And Ryou's not here..."

They locked gazes for a moment, before. "Shit!"

Hi wazzup! How do you like this chapter? I don't think it's all that good. T.T But it's pretty late, as I write it and I'm currently brain dead, what with all the projects my French teacher keeps on throwing at us. I swear to God. The guy is nuts. We already had about ten projects!

Ryou: Oh, yeah. That was hell. Not to mention, she forced me to help her and Bakura was a pain in the ass, as well.

Bakura: teary eyes Oh, come on Ryou. How long was it since we last had sex?

Ryou: rolls eyes

Review... snore


	4. Snagged

**Snow**

Marik smirked at the pale boy. "Oh, feel the love…" Marik snickered, getting a raised eyebrow from Ryou. "Anyways, it would be nice if you took me to them." Ryou sighed and nodded. "All right. Let's go." He turned around and made his way through the ruined streets, not noticing the leer on the other's face.

"Um shaaaaa, Riyou nisssa." The hiss froze anyone in sheer terror, who passed the door to the mysterious chamber. A tall dark skinned girl with long, black hair and lifeless blue eyes, entered the room. "Mistress?" She inquired quietly.

A tall woman, standing by the window, turned around and a chilling smile appeared on her face. "Aaah, Isshizzzuu." The soulless figure flinched, when a clawed hand followed the curve of her jaw. "Hhow issss hee? Hassss my ssson meeet hhim?" Each word was accented with a lazy hiss.

Ishizu nodded. "Yes, Herrut-sama." The woman leered. "Gooood." She licked Ishizu's neck causing her to flinch and whimper. Herrut frowned, with the sneer still marring her youthful features. "Go and do assss you've been bid." Ishizu bowed and exited the room, bowing with every step. "Yes, Herrut-sama."

Ryou screamed as he was thrown into a wall. His body slid limply to the ground. "You really are naïve, little one." Marik sneered, his eyes glowing a dull red. A color of dried blood. Dark and disgusting. Ryou's breath came in small pants, as he stared fearfully into those pools of dried blood. "Please, no, don't…"

Marik seized Ryou by the collar of his shirt. "Don't, what, exactly?" He leered into the tear-streaked face. His eyes averted to Ryou's neck, where the pulse beat against his knuckles. He licked his lips and brought his lips to that pulse. His teeth grew, as his eyes darkened into another shade of red. Marik sunk his teeth into Ryou's neck, bringing forth a pained cry from his lips.

Ryou screamed and writhed, feeling the skin of his neck being broken. He felt his blood being sucked from his body, his very life. Ryou felt nauseous and his survival skills kicked in, as he forced himself to lay limp in Marik's arms. His pulse ceasing to beat.

Marik stopped sucking Ryou's blood and moved away from the boy. He groaned. "Fuck, don't tell me you're dead already." He snarled and let Ryou fall back to the ground, as he kicked some sand into him. "What a weakling. And here I thought the fucking chosen one, will put up some kind of fight."

His eyes narrowed as he heard footsteps approaching and smirked, slinking back into the shadows.

**Yes, short chapter. I know. Don't kill me though, I'll try to update soon again ;; Summer's close by, so I hope this will suffice until then. By the way, who do you think Herrut was referring to as her son? Who was he supposed to meet? Lemme hear your guesses. It amuses me. **

**Ja ne! (Don't forget to review!)**


	5. Looking Back

Yo! Seems like I updated early. I'm glad you like this fic, because I like how it goes too. Anyways, plot bunnies are still bombarding me, and with the pace it's going at, I'm going to have hundred plots by the end of this month! I already have 47 of them! 47, people! So... keep on reading.

**Snow**

Malik and Bakura ran as fast as they could, trying to locate Ryou and any potential threat.

Something caught Bakura's eye and he skidded to a stop. Something didn't hang well in the air. His sharpened sense of smell picked up a coppery smell. Blood.' He thought, following his nose. Malik followed him, not even questioning Bakura's motives, as he knew that the pale vampire was onto something.

They came to a stop in a darkened alley, and Malik gasped. He ran towards one of the fallen trashcans, kneeling by something. "Bakura. I found him."

Bakura hesitated slightly, before going over to Malik. He stared at the limp boy in his arms. Kneeling, he traced Ryou's cheek with his knuckles. "He's cold, let's get out of here."

"But—."

"Don't worry. He's alive. He may not be breathing, and he doesn't have a pulse at the moment, but he is alive."

Bakura smirked at Malik's bewildered expression. "The kid is smarter than I thought, now, come on." Malik let out a sigh, and nodded, following Bakura back to the inn.

0-0-0-0

Malik was still worried about Ryou, as the teen refused to wake up and looked... pretty much dead.

Bakura stood by the broken window, watching everything and everyone in the room. He was thinking of Ryou. It was surprising, that a mere human broke the seal. Especially since he doubted that Ryou had any kind of experience with heka1. Yet, he broke the seal, which was placed on Bakura 5,000 years earlier, by the vampires. He smirked. The dirty dogs were so desperate to get rid of him, that they sacrificed ninety-nine lives to seal him away.

His gaze fell on Malik. The boy was a strange person. He was barely five when Bakura met him. He was tired and weak from running away all his life, and his body mutilated from the latest run in with Priizhas2. The vicious, little bastards sure had their fun with him, as he had three broken ribs, broken legs, internal bleeding, multiple scratches and bruises, and numerous bite marks. It wasn't a very pretty sight. Bakura had taken him under his wing, and trained him to become strong, given him protection, food, clothes, and became the boy's father figure in a way. When Malik became older, Bakura turned him into a vampire, and they crossed the country together, slaying demons, and monsters.

Every vampire knew, that when a human is turned they loose their mind in a mad, bloody frenzy, as for the first few years they go around, killing anything in sight. Bakura somehow didn't go crazy, and he never really knew why.

He thought that it was because he brought faith to people, as the worshiper of gods. Yes, he was a priest. A long, long time ago. When the sun was shining upon the earth, and four seasons of the year noticeable. This year, and age, it was constantly cold, as vampires rulled the earth, civilization of humans damned, and nothing but burnt plains all around. It was like a never-ending desert of charred battlefields, covered with dried and fresh blood. Bones scattered across the ground.

Bakura shuddered, as he tried to remember what his human days were like. It was peaceful. Today was chaotic. Another glance toward Malik. Bakura grinned to himself. Malik also didn't go crazy, save for a few episodes; otherwise he was fairly sane, if not overreacting.

A quite, little gasp, followed by a moan, brought Bakura out of his thoughts. He looked at the tattered bed, where Ryou was laying; Malik was by his side in a seconds notice. Bakura felt a growl build in his throat for no reason. It seamed that Malik was interested in Ryou, not too obviously, but still. Bakura felt a fire building in his chest, but disappearing as quickly as it arose.

"Ryou! Are you all right? What happened?" Malik asked, unknowingly holding his breath. Ryou blinked a few times, than suddenly sat up, screaming. Bakura winced, when Ryou began to cry. "Ryou?" Malik looked confused beyond belief. His face screwed up in a comical fashion. Bakura would've laughed if they hadn't had a crying Ryou on their hands.

"Ryou. Tell us what happened." Bakura demanded quietly, as not to scare the boy farther. Ryou took an unnecessary breath to calm down, and hiccupped. "I... when the two of you left, I went out to check out what was going on..." Bakura frowned. "Then someone drew me into the alley, as the horde of vampires and Tarhas went by. I was scared, and I knew there was something fishy about him, but he told me that he knew the two of you..." Bakura snorted. "The whole vampire race knows about us. After all we are the two vampires who nearly wiped out the whole damn thing." Ryou sniffed, and nodded, continuing.

"Well, then he asked me to show him to you, so I did, but before we could get here, he attacked me. My instincts kicked in, and all I could do was play dead'." Malik stared. "You really had me freaked out, you know that?" Ryou laughed nervously, as Bakura hummed in thought. "Did he tell you his name?" He questioned. Ryou looked up at the pale vampire and cocked his head, trying to remember. "Yeah, he did. It was M-Ma... something. It sounded a lot like Malik, but... I got it! It was Marik!" Ryou said, as the two vampires looked at each other pointedly.

"You do know what that means, right Bakura?" Bakura nodded. "Yes. He's back."

Ryou looked between the two, confused. "What do you mean? Who's back?" His brows furrowed. Malik sighed. "Shall we tell him?" Bakura shrugged. "He deserves to know what is going on." The tan vampire nodded

0-0-0-0

Mwahahaha! Evil cliffhanger! Anyways, I hope this chapter explains some things, and the plot is visible on the horizon. . Now I won't write anymore chapters, unless I get about... five reviews. That's fair enough, right? Now, for the notes:

1 Heka-magic energy. I thought it was kind of obvious.

2 Priizha-A type of vampire, which leads humans through an illusion into a trap, where other priizhas await. Then they attack. They like to play with their food, or humans in this case, as they torture them. Priizhas are vampires from the desert regions, like Egypt. They like to dwell on deserts, where they create illusion for passing humans, making them go in circles. Once they are on the edge of exhaustion, priizhas make their move. They look very child-like, of about age six to nine. Even though they may look childish and innocent, they are nothing of a kind. Priizhas are known for their messy' eating habits and short-lived lives. They die at age of twenty in most cases. Priizhas cannot turn humans.

**Very Important Notice!**

Priizhas belong to me. They are a part of my screwed up imagination, just like Tarhas, and any other monsters that will be mentioned in this fic. Please ask, before borrowing' them for you stories. I never say no', if you ask me, but if you steel'em, that's a different story all together...


	6. Looking Back, yet again

**Snow**

_Chapter 6_

Bakura sighed. He hadn't spoken of his previous life in a long time. It was going to be a pain, remembering all the details. "Ryou, as you may know, the vampire revolution started 5000 years ago, right?"

Ryou nodded.

"Well than, I had been a priest of Anubis in Egypt, following old traditions and all the other shit."

Another nod.

"Unlike others, I wasn't lost to bloodlust that vampire experiences when first turned. I never lost myself and I never forgot who I was. I don't know why, but I felt it was a sign. I felt like I had to do something in order to stop the revolution. I traveled the desert and there I found Malik. Priizhas attacked him and all I could do was turn him in order for him to survive, so I did. He didn't loose his mind either, thank God, but he did have periodical bloodlust." Bakura sighed, before continuing again.

"I knew there were others chosen by the Gods. I searched for them, thus we found Marik. He was the priest of Amun."

"Air and wind." Ryou whispered. Malik nodded, smiling lightly. "Yes, Amun of air and wind."

"As I was saying, he was another one of the chosen. Vampires were never supposed to take over, bringing about the apocalypse. To make long story short, Marik turned against us, me and Malik. The three of us were to search for the rest of the priests and find the son of Herrut who was said to be the impersonation of evil itself. He was the one who could drive vampires away and even destroy the world, if only he wanted to."

Ryou blinked. "So, I gather you didn't find him." Bakura shook his head. "No, we didn't and I worry it might be too late."

Ryou jumped out of the bed, determination sparkling in his eyes. "It's never too late, if he's a God, then he couldn't die, right?"

Bakura shook his head again. "He is supposed to be a demi-God, that's first. Second, we don't know if Nos Veratus hadn't gotten hold of him, or his blood. Even if dead, his blood is like Jesus' from the Christian theology, except it's no water." Ryou perked up. "What do you mean? What is it then?" Bakura plopped down on the busted up arm chair and sighed, as the springs wailed under his weight. "I have no idea, maybe like a poison. We won't know, unless we find him."

Ryou nodded. "I'll try and help you, after all I have some vampire blood in me, I could be of some use." Bakura blinked. "You what?"

"I said, I have some vampire blood in me." Ryou said exasperated, as if he was talking to morons. Bakura growled. "Why didn't you tell us earlier!" Ryou cringed. "I don't know." He whined.

"Bakura?"

Bakura's head shot up to look at Malik. "What?"

"You know the mob from earlier?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, they spread the word and now every vampire wants your head."

Bakura blinked and moved to the window. His eyes widened, as he slammed it shut and ordered everyone to hit the ground. Ryou yelped, when an arrow flew by his head.

"Oh, shit!"

And that summed up their current situation.

()-()-()-()

Not a very long chapter, but oh, well. I'm not very proud of this chapter for some reason. I hope you like it better than I do. It was supposed to explain some things and hopefully I achieved that. And look! **_gasp_** No confusing vampire talk! ;D


	7. Auras and Trances

**Snow**

_Chapter 7_

Ryou gasped, when another arrow passed him. "What is going on? Bakura?" He was almost crying. Bakura cursed. "Wonderful. Just what I needed right now. Another bunch of amateurs after my head." He growled, standing up quickly and grabbing the arrows that came flying at him. He jumped out of the window disappearing into the night. Malik scowled. "That show off!" He followed Bakura out of the window, leaving Ryou behind.

Ryou whimpered. "Why do they always leave me alone!" He scrambled up and ran for the door. He squealed, when a vampire came flying through the walls. "Holly---!" He jumped, as a hand descended on his shoulder. He whipped around to be faced with Bakura. "We've got to get out of here! Now!" Bakura led Ryou outside and shoved him into a narrow alley. "Stay here!"

Ryou nodded, shaking in fear, as he watched Malik and Bakura fend off the priizhas and other vampires of the desert. He closed his eyes, trying to remember his mother in times of hardship.

"Uh, what was it mamma always said? Oh, yeah... Vampires came out on the streets tonight. It's not safe to walk in the dark."

Bakura turned to the slow chanting. "Ryou! What the fuck are you doing? It's not time to recite poetry from your mother!" He screamed, but was ignored.

"---And only a lonely witch walks the streets---" Malik turned to Bakura.

"Kura, we have to protect Ryou!" Bakura huffed. "I know that! What is that little idiot doing!"

"---For vampires won't touch her---"

Bakura and Malik slashed at the vampires who were closing in on the oblivious Ryou.

"---So unholy is her blood---"

Bakura panted, when he finally reached Ryou. "Ryou! Snap out of it!" He cupped Ryou's cheek, but the boy didn't react. He turned around to see how Malik was doing. _This is getting too out of hand_. The white haired vampire thought. "Fuck!" He cried out, when another vampire tried to slash at him. He pushed Ryou away. "Move! Damn you!"

"---The evils have damned her tonight---"

Bakura was getting desperate. "Ryou!" He yelled, as he dodged another hit and sank his claws into the unfortunate one's heart.

"---God, nor human, nor a monster she is---"

Ryou's eyes turned completely blank, as he continued his chant.

"---Being baptized is not her fear---"

Bakura gasped, when Malik stumbled and fell on him. "Get off." He muttered, but before he could get up, someone yanked his hair harshly. "Sooo, the almighty Bakura found himself a little human, eh?" Bakura growled. "Shut up, fucker." He head-butted the insolent vampire and pounced into the fight.

"---Nor the curse of a bloody night---"

He heard someone screaming and whipped his head to where Ryou lay on the ground. Bakura's mouth fell open. _What in the name of---?_ He stared, as Ryou's body suddenly emitted a red glow. He watched the boy get up. Red aura increasing. _B-but, only... Vampires have auras! What the hell is going on?_ Malik decided to state the obvious at that moment. "Bakura? Aren't only vampires supposed to emit auras?"

Bakura was too transfixed in the ethereal, red glow to hear Malik's question. Otherwise, he would've thrown some snide remark at the vampiric youth.

Ryou's eyes were closed, as he stepped over the charred ground, his feet not really touching the it. Wherever he touched, fire burst out. His eyes opened to reveal two, burning pools of blood. He smiled. "I am not afraid, of the dark nightmare, please spare my life dear, I don't wanna die."

The childish song continued, sending chilled shivers down Bakura's spine. "Oh, my God..." He whispered, grabbing Malik's sleeve. "We've gotta get out of here! Fast!" He dragged Malik through the band of hypnotized vampires. "But-but... What about Ryou?" Questioned Malik, when they passed the inn and into the charred, desert of what once was revolution.

Bakura stopped running to catch his breath. He turned to Malik. "Don't you get it? Ryou is the danger!" He screamed. Malik blinked. "What? But how? What do you mean?" Yeah, he was confused as hell. Bakura let out an irritated sigh. "Where did he learn that? How could he know that-that... What's with the aura? How can he go into a fucking trance!" The vampire stormed, as his thoughts confused him even further. Malik could do nothing, but watch in disbelief, as his partner went crazy with uncertainty.

He placed a hand on Bakura's shoulder, who immediately stiffened. "Bakura? Please, calm down." Bakura seethed. "Calm? Calm down! How can I calm down? Ryou is in a fricking trance and I don't even know how!" Malik cringed. "Yes, I understand your problem, but _please_ calm down." Bakura exclaimed one last time and flopped heavily onto the ground.

Malik felt like crying. Bakura never acted like this! He was always a picture of calm and quite. Vicious and hyper, but never quite like this. He was never this explosive and panicky. Bakura was his anchor to the real world and sanity, but what if Bakura went crazy himself? Who would save him?

Malik wrapped his arms around Bakura's shoulders. "We'll wait here until Ryou wakes up. Then, we can maybe get some answers." Bakura nodded. "Yeah." Suddenly his head shot up. "Shit!" Malik looked at him quizzically. "What is it?" He asked, trying to maintain calm. Bakura looked really scared for some unknown reason. "Ryou! He not only is a danger to us, but he may be a danger to himself. We have to keep an eye on him." Malik nodded, as Bakura helped him up.

The Egyptian sighed. "Let's go."

0-0-0-0

This is it for this chapter! Hope you like it! I would appreciate it, if you left me some reviews!


	8. Beauty of War

**Snow**

_Chapter 8_

Malik and Bakura arrived quickly at the strangely leveled town center. Malik gaped, incredulous. "What the hell happened here?" He asked no-one in particular, as Bakura kneeled on the ground. The white haired vampire took some ashes and smelled them, twisting his face in disgust. "Here, smell this." He gave Malik the ashes he gathered from the ground. Malik obeyed, but as he took a whiff, he immediately drew back. "But that's..."

"Yep, that _was_ a vampire."

"But I thought only sun could do that?"

Bakura smirked. "In fairy tales maybe."

"Oh, so you mean, vamps don't die from the sun?" Malik blinked.

"Of course not, you idiot." Bakura rolled his eyes, brushing away the dirt from his leather-clad knees.

"The sun disappeared due to heavy atomic, nuclear—you name it—bombing, the humans bestowed on us. Not because vampires are afraid of sun."

Malik looked like a fish for a second, then nodded. "All right. So, where's Ryou?" Bakura swore and took off.

"Hey! Bakura! Wait for me!"

0-0-0-0

Vampires ran in all directions, as Ryou's red aura intensified, flames licking the nearby buildings. Another wave pulsated, turning the unfortunate ones into ashes. Ryou smiled wickedly, his blank eyes scanning the area. "Good..." He cooed lightly, as he raised his bloody gaze towards the running demons. Raising his hand, flames burst, cutting off the vampires' path, as they screamed in agony.

"Ryou!" Said tranced one turned to the speaker and smiled. "Hello, Bakura. I see you came back. I'm so happy..." Ryou whispered, his eyes turning back into feral whirlpools of blood. "But I would've been happier if you _didn't_ run away in the first place!"

Vampires cowered, as Ryou's voice boomed in their ears. Ryou flicked his wrist and another round of screams, told them that they were just burned to death.

Ryou stepped forward, walking on flames of shadows. "I'm happy. I'm very pleased none the less." He whispered again, brushing his lips against Bakura's, as he stood there, truly stunned. "Ryou."

The boy shook his head. "Now," With lightning fast reflexes he pinned Bakura to a wall. "Shall I kill, or shall I not? What a troubling questioned..." He smiled that eerie smile again. Bakura growled and kicked Ryou off of him. The youth stumbled, falling on his rear. His face turned into an angry sneer. "How dare you?" He threw himself at Bakura, but the vampire quickly caught him and pressed their lips together.

Malik stared wide-eyed, not knowing what to do and just watched the scene unfold. His heart aching a bit. "Ryou."

Ryou's eyes widened, but then slowly closed, as he moaned into the kiss, his tongue tracing Bakura's lips. Bakura opened his mouth for Ryou, meeting the boy's tongue. He explored the youth's virgin territory, completely loosing himself. Bakura fisted his hands in Ryou's hair, when the boy licked up his long canines, eliciting a content groan from the other.

Ryou's arms came up to wrap around Bakura's neck, when they were about to pull away, keeping their lips locked for a few more seconds.

Bakura opened his eyes, staring at Ryou's still closed ones. He sighed in relief, when they opened, revealing milky brown and brought his arms around Ryou's waist, hugging him close to his chest. "Bakura?"

"Mhm?"

Ryou looked up into Bakura's eyes. "Why did you do that?"

"I don't know." Bakura shrugged. "I wish I knew."

Malik scoffed. "Oh, come on. It's obvious as hell. You love the kid."

Bakura growled, but surprisingly didn't deny it, only squeezed Ryou tighter. A small smile played on Ryou's lips. "Bakura? I'm tired."

Both vampires stared at the sleepy boy and Bakura nodded. "You should be. When tranced, you loose a lot of energy." The pale vampire looked at Malik and sighed. "We cannot stay. We have to get a move on." Malik nodded. "I can take him for now."

Bakura gave half-conscious Ryou to Malik, as the human boy wrapped his arms and legs around his neck and waist. "Night." Was the last thing the two heard, before Ryou dozed off. Bakura sighed yet again and they left the city.

0-0-0-0

Hey, hey, hey! How are you peeps? Pretty fast update, huh? Go me, go me! Whoo! Um, never mind...;; Anyways, hope you liked this chapter. OMG! Ryou and Bakura finally kissed! And what about poor Malik? Is he going to be completely heart-broken? Nya... But you'll have to wait and see, cuz I'm not tellin'.


	9. Lost Lover's Embrace Warning, rated NC

Snow Chapter 9 

Dark figure sat on tall black throne in vast ballroom. Her pale hands hanging lazily at her sides, as her feet were propped up on the hand rest. Long, slender fingers drumming against her naked thigh. An exasperated sigh escaped her lips, as she stared at the sparkling, crystal ball. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Hah, such a pain." She muttered. "And here I hoped for some destruction." Crazed smile crossed her features. "Oh, well." She flicked her wrist, the crystal ball disappearing.

"ISHIZU!" She let out a piercing scream.

Figure of the Egyptian girl, scurried hurriedly into the room. "Yes, my mistress." She bowed low, so her hair almost touched the ground.

Herrut snorted. "Clothe me, would you, dear?" She said, gesturing to her naked form. Ishizu nodded and went to the other side of the room and disappeared through the door. Herrut smiled. "What a nice girl." She cooed, her face turning into a scowl. "Hn, to the business at hand."

At that moment, Ishizu entered, carrying silken clothes, suit for a pharaoh. Herrut grinned. "Ah, perfect, Ishizu. You know me well." She purred, catching the girl's chin with her long, claws. "I'll do it myself, you go find those two idiots of priests." Ishizu nodded, when she let her go and walked out of the room.

Herrut turned back to the throne, where her clothes were laid out. She put on first the knee long sarong, tying it with golden sash and then the sleeveless purple shirt. On top of it she put the white shirt, cut on the sides, from arm to hip, revealing the purple shirt underneath. She smirked at the jewels left and adorned her arms heavily with golden bracelets, as well her neck with thick, golden bands. Heavy earrings, dropped from her ears. She didn't bother with a headdress, letting her ankle long, black hair, flow in soft locks. Brown eyes narrowed, when she heard shuffling outside the door.

Before anyone could knock, her voice boomed through the hall. "Enter!"

Two figures followed Ishizu, as all three of them bowed. She waved Ishizu off and sneered at the two men. "I need you to do something. I just hope, you'll be able."

0-0-0-0

Ryou sneezed lightly, when he woke up, scanning his surroundings warily. He found, he was lying against Malik's chest, as Bakura kept the fire going. They were in one of the few forests left on earth. Beautiful, green trees covering the starless sky above, as moon shone black, through the heavy, dark clouds. Ryou sighed and leaned away from Malik, trying to somehow get out of the vampire's embrace. Surprisingly enough, Bakura didn't notice him.

The mortal teen made his way to the silver-haired vampire and sat beside him, clutching knees to his chest, to keep himself warm. "Bakura?" He inquired quietly, when he heard soft, regular breathing. "Hm, he's asleep." Ryou muttered to himself, brushing Bakura's hair behind his ear to see his face better. "Bakura?" He asked a bit louder, peering at the sleeping face. Ryou had no time to blink, when he suddenly found himself pinned to the soft ground.

Bakura stared at him with sleepy, confuse gaze, as his hair spread across the ground, creating a pale, silver halo around his head. The whole boy seemed to glow. "Ryou? What's wrong? Why did you wake me up?" He muttered, irritated.

Ryou shivered. "Sorry, I didn't mean to." Bakura sighed and lay his head on Ryou's chest, the beating of his heart lulling him back to sleep. "Well, then I'm going to sleep. Good night."

Ryou blinked repeatedly. "Bakura? But---You... You can't just..." He shut up, when again he heard soft breathing of the sleeping person and moaned in irritation. "That's just not fair." Came the soft mutter. He didn't notice though, as Bakura grinned slightly.

The night was quite and peaceful, even though, Ryou could not fall asleep. His chest heaving with sighs every now and then. He finally groaned in frustration and gently tried to roll Bakura off of him.

That was unsuccessful, as Bakura fell on the ground with a dull 'thump'. _Interesting._ Ryou thought, when the vampire didn't so much as stir. _Seems that he's a heavy sleeper_. He quirked an eyebrow and stood up.

Wandering further into the woods, Ryou found a fairly large clearing. Crystal, clear water sparkled, as fireflies flattered above, Ryou's eyes wide with awe. _Such a place. It's absolutely mythical. And to think that there is still war going on and blood shed every day._ He lowered his gaze, somehow feeling depressed all of a sudden.

Small smile crossed his lips and he shook his head, hair flying about his face. _I shouldn't think like that._ Quickly stripping, Ryou took off his knee long, dirty robe, followed by pants. He lowered himself into the water, taking the piece of clothing with himself and gingerly began scrubbing at it.

The brown material of his over long shirt slowly turned washed out beige. Ryou smiled and hung it up on the nearby branch to dry, as he started on washing his pants. When that was done, they were hung up too and Ryou let himself float on the water, enjoying the rare moment of relaxation. A peaceful smile broke out on his face, as he dipped beneath the surface, swimming to the bottom, covered with golden sand and different stones and even shells. Ryou shot up from the bottom. He took another, deeper breath and went under again. He scanned the dark waters, picking up random shells, checking if they were clear of any holes, or any slimy stuff.

When he came up again, he had a total of ten shells in his hands. He sat in the shallow water and scrubbed away at them, making their surface shine.

As Ryou was occupied, he didn't notice a pair of eyes staring at him. Another pair joined.

"Hm. I didn't know you were such a peeping tom, Bakura." Said Malik jokingly, receiving a scathing look from Bakura, turned into a dirty grin. "So?" The pale man bit back.

Malik shook his head and made his way towards Ryou. "Where are you going? Trying to get a better view, are you? Who's the pervert now?"

Malik quirked an eyebrow at his partner in crime. "You've got one of the dirtiest minds, I've had the pleasure to encounter." He muttered and began to strip. Bakura simply watched, as Malik joined Ryou in the spring.

Ryou turned his eyes from the task at hand, when someone slipped into the water beside him. He blushed, but smiled none-the-less, when he saw it was Malik. "I see you woke up." The pale boy questioned. Malik nodded. "Yeah, it's kinda hard, when a Bakura tries to strangle you for warmth." Ryou giggled. "Oh, come on."

The two chatted quietly and Malik even helped Ryou clean the shells. Bakura stood among the shadows of two, very tall trees and watched Ryou's every movement. The boy was graceful in everything he did. Bakura's shoulders slumped, as he exhaled and finally made his way to the two younger boys. He too, slipped in on Ryou's other side. He smirked, when Ryou jumped, startled once again from his work. "That was quite a wake up call, little one."

Ryou blushed at the remark. "Oh, so I woke you up after all?"

Bakura chuckled. "Yes, but not all the way."

"Baku's a heavy sleeper." Said Malik. "One time, I tried to wake him up for an hour and that was when townspeople were running around, screaming their heads off, because Tarhas decided to attack."

Ryou smiled nervously. "Ah-hah." He moved away from the two vampires and dived under water for a moment, coming back up to wash his hair out of the grime.

Bakura and Malik watched, as Ryou ran his fingers through his hair. "He's really beautiful, isn't he?" Malik sighed, never letting his eyes stray from Ryou. Bakura nodded. "He is. Remember, how you first reacted, when we met?"

Malik grinned. "How could I forget?"

Bakura snickered. "You actually thought I was an angel."

Malik pouted cutely, glaring at Bakura. "I can't believe how far I was from truth."

Bakura shook his head and turned back to Ryou, who seemed troubled. He frowned and went over to the younger white-haired boy. "Ryou? Is something wrong?" Ryou looked up and smiled sheepishly. "Um, it's nothing really. I just can't get my back."

"Maybe I could wash it for you." Bakura proposed. Ryou blinked, a dark blush staining his cheeks. "Sure."

Malik sighed; as he watched the two pale boys tend to each other. A memory of tan skin and haunting, lavender eyes invaded his mind. He quickly brushed away the tears that threatened to fall and dunked under the water to cool himself off.

Bakura rubbed Ryou's back in slow circles, loosing the boy's tense muscles, as Ryou, quite literally, purred. He moved his hands downwards from Ryou's shoulder blades to the small of his back. Ryou gasped slightly, but remained still, enjoying Bakura's caresses. The vampire slid his hands up and over Ryou's shoulders, entranced with the mortal's soft, pale skin.

"Ryou." He breathed into the boy's ear, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Ryou started, when arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him into firm chest of another. He gasped lightly, as Bakura nipped his neck, kissing the small love bites. Ryou shivered and turned around to encircle his arms around Bakura's neck, bringing them into a lip lock.

Bakura moaned, when Ryou wrapped one of his legs around his waist, his arms tightening around his neck. The vampire let his fangs graze the insides of Ryou's mouth, drawing out sinfully sweet blood. He moaned once again at the coppery taste of Ryou's blood mixed with his own personal taste of honey and spices.

Hands wound into his hair, brushing his silken strands with slender fingers, as they parted. Ryou's eyes were glazed over with passion. Bakura wasn't fairing any better, breathing heavily, he once again pulled the boy into another long, heated kiss.

0-0-0-0

Malik sighed, as he walked through the woods, his pants slung low on his hips; he dried his hair with his shirt. "Fuck, I should cut my hair, that would save so much trouble." He murmured, thoroughly annoyed, when he finally looked at his shirt, every inch soaked.

"Lovely." He snorted. "Wonder what I'm going to wear now?" He smirked, as an idea came to him. "Well, I can always borrow some of Bakura's shirts. I'm sure he won't mind. After all, it was me who carried all of his stuff, when that idiot got himself sealed."

A sigh escaped his lips and he plopped onto a fairly large boulder. He felt so lonely...

"Hello, lover. Missed me?" Purred a dark voice into his ear. Malik's eyes widened, as he spun around. "M-Marik? But what are you doing here?" He asked bewildered, but his eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

Marik pouted. "And here I thought, you'd be happy to see me."

Malik snarled. "You betrayed us, you bastard. To think, I actually loved you, believed you!" He screamed, but was cut off, by Marik's lips on his. "You may not have missed me, but I missed you." He breathed and sealed their lips together again. Malik tried to fight him, push him off, but did he really want to?

He wrapped his arms around Marik's neck, deepening the kiss. "You, oh... Mm, shouldn't... Ah, be here." Malik said between kisses, as he tried to talk with Marik's lips on his. Marik murmured something, their feverish passion smothering his words. Malik broke away, staring at him. "Huh?" Marik smiled. "I said, 'that doesn't really help your argument'." Malik's eyes watered. "I hate you. I should hate you. I am expected to kill you. Why can't I stop loving you, damnit?" He pressed his lips to Marik's. Marik's hand weaved itself into the smaller boy's hair, as they pressed closer yet.

Malik whimpered into the kiss, clutching Marik tightly, as if afraid to let him go. The elder laid smaller vampire on the grass, their kiss never broken. Malik turned his head to the side, breaking away from the kiss, as he panted heavily. Marik nuzzled his lover's throat. "You know, I was sent here to kill you..."

Malik whipped his head back to look at Marik. "What!" He screamed, though further interrogation was stopped by Marik's finger on his lips, gently caressing the dark skin. "... But, I would never do it. I could never do it. I guess I'm a nomad. Here, I was sent to prove my loyalty to Herrut, by killing my only link to Bakura and this silly quest of yours." Malik opened his lips to protest, but Marik pressed another kiss to his lips, silencing him. "But I won't do it, nor can I. Heh, seems I'm kinda like gypsies, since I'm loyal to no one, thus without a master." Marik turned his eyes away from Malik. A slender finger underneath his chin, directed his gaze back to Malik.

"Did you sleep with anyone, after you left me?" Malik asked gently, his eyes shining with unreadable emotion.

Marik chocked. "Are you crazy? Of course not!" He spat.

Malik giggled and wrapped his arms around Marik's neck. "Well, then you are loyal. To me."

The elder sighed and placed his ear over Malik's heart. "Yeah, but are you my master?"

Malik frowned and let out a sigh. "That, is for you to decided Marik. Being loyal to someone doesn't have to mean that you are a servant to that person. Me and Bakura are loyal to each other and we're just friends." Marik quirked an eyebrow. "But doesn't Bakura have a master? I thought I heard him say something about that." Smaller of the two giggled. "Yes, he did say. His exact words were, 'Journey is my master, as moon and stars are my guides and I'm loyal to darkness of the night', or something other, but, yeah."

Marik snickered. "Considering it was Bakura who quoted that, one would think, it'd be along the lines of, 'Massacre is my master, as blood and murder are my guides and I'm loyal to chaos of the war."

Malik cringed. "Actually, dear, that would be you."

Marik scowled. "Damn."

Malik smiled, fingering his love's hair. "Though, I think, soon Bakura will change his masters." Marik raised his head from Malik's bare chest and propped himself on his elbows. "Oh? How come?"

"You know Ryou, right?"

Marik frowned, when he searched his mind for the name. "Oh! The kid that looks like Baku, right? Tastes delicious by the way." He smirked with the last statement. Malik groaned. "Yeah, well, anyways. I think Bakura has it for him, because he's been dropping hints all around." Marik's curiosity spiked. "Like what?" The younger frowned (pouted), pondering. "Well, for example yesterday, when Ryou couldn't control himself, while tranced, Bakura kissed him and they kept lips locked long after Ryou was back to normal. Bakura even moaned into the kiss!" The older vampire's eyes widened. "Really? Interesting."

0-0-0-0 WARNING! MATURE CONTENT! LEAVE NOW! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING! 0-0-0-0

Malik rolled his eyes. "Yes, very, but I'd rather love you, now when I have that option." Marik smirked. "Mm, you read my mind." He leaned down to capture Malik's lips once again in a heated kiss. Malik coiled his tongue around Marik's, sucking on it and drawing out a long moan from his lover. Fingers danced over Malik's ribs, making him shiver with pleasure and need.

"M-Marik. I want you, I need you so much." Malik gasped, grasping Marik's spiked hair tightly. Marik smirked, as he moved to the younger's neck, showering it with kisses and nips, bestowing little, kitten licks from time to time. He nipped at the collarbone sharply, drawing out a gasp and licked up to Malik's jaw, stopping only to suck on his Adam's apple.

Malik panted heavily, arching his back, his head falling back to give more access for his lover. He moved his hands from Marik's hair to his shoulders, slipping his heavy, black coat off.

Marik sat up, removing the coat and the white shirt, leaving him in pants and boots. He swayed his hips lewdly over Malik's stomach, giving him a view of his a tad too tight pants.

Malik grabbed his hips and pulled them to his face, as he nuzzled the older vampire's crotch. He used his teeth to open the pants and all but ripped out the button that dared to hold his lover's erection prisoner. His eyes glittered with lust and desire, as his tongue slithered out to lick the drop of pre-cum from his lover's tip.

Marik moaned, shivering in pleasure, trying to keep himself from simply taking Malik and fucking his mouth. He couldn't help, when he bucked against the heat that gave him so much pleasure and such torture. "Maaaliik." He whined, finally getting what he longed for, as his member was wrapped in velvety heat of Malik's mouth.

The boy's tongue swirled around his erection, nipping the tip, then going to light sucking. Marik gasped, enjoying every touch against his heated manhood. He held Malik's shoulders to the ground, trying to support himself.

Malik extracted his mouth from Marik's flesh, only to place kisses on all the length and his jewels. He took one testicle into his mouth, sucking on it feverishly, as Marik's moans raised in pitch. His own member straining with every pleasured cry that escaped his lover.

Marik forced himself to move away from Malik's heavenly talented mouth and kissed him deeply.

Malik was disappointed when Marik moved away. He loved how the older man tasted and it was such a long time, since he tasted him. He moaned eagerly though into the passionate kiss that Marik brought him into.

The taller Egyptian's hands made quick work of Malik's pants and he stroked the smaller vampire's erection into rock hard. He slithered down his body and lifted his legs over his shoulders, as he moved to lick at the puckered entrance of his lover.

Malik gasped, then moaned, as a pleasured shudder went through his body. The wet muscle sliding in and out of his little love-hole. He panted erratically, mewling incoherently, as Marik continued to tongue-fuck him.

Finally Marik, satisfied with his job, lowered his lover's hips and mounted the boy. "Are you ready, love?"

Malik nodded quickly. "Yes, yes, get on with it. I want you inside me. NOW, god dammit!" He whined, wriggling his ass to signal that he was indeed very ready.

Marik chuckled at Malik's impatience and thrust into him in one, fluid motion. He kept on thrusting hard into Malik's body, hitting that one spot head on every time.

Malik threw his head back, blindly grasping the grass over his head, as he bucked his hips in time with Marik's deep, hard thrusts. He moaned, crying out every time his prostate was being hit. His back arched off the ground and Marik leaned in to press their chests together. Their bodies rubbed in frenzied passion, their lips crushing together in needy, sloppy kisses, as they desperately tried to melt into one.

Malik's tongue pried Marik's lips open and he invaded his mouth, re-exploring his lover's territory. Marik did the same thing, his hands running up and down his younger lover's body, pausing to pinch and torture his nipples.

"Mah-Marik! Oh, GOD! Yes! Ah-ah, I-I'm... going to... to come... soon." Malik cried out between pants. Marik growled. "I know, baby. I-...Ah! I'm not going to... Oh, yeah... going to last much longer... Either." He ground out and grasped Malik's length, stroking it rapidly, as with one powerful thrust, he brought his lover over the edge.

Malik's cry carried over the woods, when he finally climaxed, spilling his liquid passion over his and Marik's chests. Marik felt his balls tighten and thrust in a few more times, before filling his lover to the brim. He gulped down the air greedily, as he fell onto Malik. He started licking the semen off of his chest, as Malik sighed in content, wrapping his arms around him.

IT'S SAFE TO READ NOW,

THOUGH IT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER… 0-0-0-0

"Marik?"

"M-hm?"

"Will you leave me again?"

Marik blinked. "Do you want me to stay?"

"What do you think?" Smiled Malik.

"I'll stay. I love you too much to bear to loose you again. I don't even know why I did it the first time."

Malik nodded, yawning. "I'm sleepy."

Marik smiled and brushed his hair out of the way, before he leaned up and kissed Malik's forehead. "Then sleep." Malik nodded once again and dozed off, clinging to Marik in his sleep for dear life.

0-0-0-0

Aww! They finally got together! And here we have our first lemon for this story. Hope you like. So, uhm, next chapter, I think it will be Bakura/Ryou lemon, but I'm not promising anything, so goodnight. It's 12:32 AM here in Canada, Ontario and damn! Am I tired, for some frickin' reason. **sways** Fuck... Night, night


	10. Little Star has fallen

Snow Chapter 10 

Bakura stared into Ryou's eyes with desire, as the human panted. They kissed again, this time slower. Ryou curled his tongue around Bakura's, drawing him deeper into his mouth. His hands strayed from his neck to the vampire's chest, brushing his fingertips over the smooth skin.

Ryou fluttered his eyes open, as they parted from the kiss, he licked Bakura's lips shyly. Bakura sighed and brought Ryou into his chest, massaging the boy's scalp, as he got lost in thought. But what troubled him most, was that trance. Could Ryou be linked to the child of Herrut, or could he even be him? Bakura kissed Ryou's shoulder, as his hand slipped lower to the small of Ryou's back. Ryou started a little and Bakura moved his hand back up, smiling at the delicate teen. "You're not ready, are you?"

Ryou blushed a deep red and hid his head in Bakura's neck. "No, it's just that... Oh, all right, so maybe I'm not yet ready." He sighed, giggling, when Bakura nipped his neck playfully. "It's really late and I think we're clean enough though, now what do you think?" Bakura asked, as Ryou yawned. "Yeah, I agree, although I'm worried about Malik. He still hasn't come back."

Bakura wrapped one arm around Ryou's back tightly and swept down to take hold of his legs, carrying him bride-style. "I'm sure he's fine. If he's not at the camp, I bet he'll be there later." He said and sat Ryou on a rock, as he went for their clothes. Ryou's clothes were still a bit damp, but they were all right to wear, so Bakura handed them to him and dressed himself. The vampire jumped, when small arms wrapped around him from behind and turned to see Ryou, clinging to him. He smiled. "What is it, little one?"

Ryou beamed up at him. "Nothing."

The two got back to the camp and Ryou lay on the ground, but was quickly hoisted up and moved onto a material of sorts beside Bakura. "You're not going to sleep on the ground, got it?" He said sternly. Ryou shook his head amusedly and cuddled up to Bakura. "Yes, mommy..." He muttered and closed his eyes.

Bakura sighed and started humming a gentle tune, stirring Ryou's consciousness.

Kuchim parasareha dri 

_Kuchim parasareha dri_

Ryou raised himself onto his elbows, as he watched Bakura's lips move with the lyrics and his own voice filtered through the night.

Little star fell from heaven Little star fell from heaven 

Bakura blinked one eye open, as he and Ryou sang, the boy in English and Bakura in the speech of demons-Gallilyi.

Dra ho am, dra ho fua 

_Frijya ho un daom_

Then came the same verse, but in English.

No one cared, no one saw Everyone just ignored 

Ryou's eyes reflected strange apprehension and yet there was a smile beneath those saddened eyes.

U wra ssisz 

_A ho nushu o woa_

Bakura stroked Ryou's face, as he kept on singing, his voice taking on a note of relief, when Ryou smiled, the apprehension gone from his ever cheerful eyes, no matter how scared the boy was.

_You see,_

No one... Cares 

Ryou frowned at the words.

O un U hra, dasi 

_un_

Bakura finished the first verse and waited for Ryou to continue.

About you like 

_They did in heaven_

Bakura nodded and sealed the first verse of the song with a kiss to Ryou's lips and started the second verse, when they parted, the quick silence of the night, once again broken.

Kuchim parasareha dri Kuchim parasareha dri 

He placed a hand on Ryou's chest pushing him onto the soft material covered ground and straddled his hips, hovering over the boy.

Dra ho am, dra ho fua 

_Frijya ho un daom_

Tears spilled from Ryou's eyes, as he awaited the end of the second verse, having a vague memory of how it ended.

U wra ssisz 

_a nushu o woa_

Bakura paused for a second and smiled, running his hand through Ryou's hair.

A nushu o woa A mn ki 

Ryou chocked a sob and finished the song, the way he remembered it.

No one cares about you Like I do 

Ryou pulled Bakura down, as their lips crashed together and Ryou growled, pressing himself closer to Bakura, surprising the vampire greatly. Bakura returned the frenzied passion, reassuring Ryou that he was still there with him, as the boy fisted his hands in the vampire's shirt. When they broke apart, Bakura moved his lips to Ryou's neck, licking and sucking, as he left a small mark of possession, he trailed his kisses lower to Ryou's collarbone. There he let his tongue dance over the expanse of ivory skin, delighting in the softness and taste. Ryou moaned, tugging Bakura back up by his hair, before they shared another hot and wet kiss.

Bakura pulled away, gasping with wide eyes, as he stared at Ryou, who looked quite thoroughly shagged. The boy's hair lay over the ground in disarray and his normally pale skin, flashed a light shade of pink. The eyes though were a sight to behold, as they shone with want and love. Bakura stared and smirked at the flashing angel. "May I ask, what brought this on, so suddenly? I thought you weren't ready?" He asked, stretching his whole body over the mortal's, as Ryou moaned.

Bakura's body heat radiated off him, creating a warm fire of intimacy, as Ryou's skin prickled with goose bumps, his thin frame shivering. "I-I, it's just this song. I don't remember whom, but someone used to sing it to me. I know it wasn't my mother, or anyone related to me for that matter, but I don't know if they were my caretakers, or not. Maybe some lost lover, or a friend. Though, this song always made me feel funny, somewhat different. It always made me feel warm and loved." He smiled up at the vampire. "And no, I'm not ready, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to be close to you." And he brushed his lips over Bakura's to prove his point.

Bakura's smirk softened. "So, you know Gallilyi?" He asked.

Ryou shook his head. "No, I just recognized the melody."

Bakura nodded and lay back, letting Ryou cuddle up to his side. "I should teach you some of the language." Ryou sighed softly. "Why?" He yawned. Bakura ran his fingers through Ryou's hair. "Our next destination is Grath. I'm sure you've heard of it." Ryou nodded. _Grath._ _City of the damned... Must feel like home._ He thought sarcastically.

Bakura kissed Ryou's forehead and murmured. "Mn fua."

_I love you..._

0-0-0-0

Hey! Tenth chapter! Wow! That's a lot! And I'm still far behind with the plot! Fuck-berries... Oh, well, at least you can see something on the horizon. Oh, look, right there, there! Not there, THERE! sigh I give up. So, until next chapter... REVIEW! Muahahahahahahahaha coughgag God, I hate being sick...


	11. Conceived Apocalypse

For those who are curious, 'Little Star' is a song I made up. I had to change one sentence, so it fits the story better and so it's censored at least a bit, but whom am I kidding? If you want the full version of the song, just ask me and maybe I'll include it at the end of one of the chapters. Just! No plagiarizing! This is my creation and I'm damn proud of it, as I am of the other songs by me that might appear in future chapters. So... If you have as little brain as to copy my lyrics, may you burn in HELL!! If you ask me nicely to use the lyrics, or maybe if you want me to write a song for your stories, I'd be glad to. All I am asking is, do it with my permission. I can be very stingy about that.   
Snow Chapter 11 

Brown eyes shifted around annoyed and more than a little peeved. "Tsk, at least I'm rid of that stupid priest now." Smirk flashed across white as paper features. "Now, I can focus on more pressing issues."

The heavy doors opened and Ishizu walked into the room. "Herrut-sama?"

Herrut smiled sickeningly sweet at Ishizu. "Ah, my dear! Come over here." She waved to the girl, commanding her to come closer. Ishizu stepped warily, as always, to the only _slightly_ crazed god. Ishizu, no matter how much time has passed, was still deathly afraid of the unpredictable woman, who was quite eccentric, not to mention, very self-centered.

Herrut still smiled that impish smile. "I just got rid of your brother." She chuckled.

Ishizu's head snapped upwards, as tears started in her eyes, suspecting the worst.

Herrut rolled her eyes. "Oh, hush now, child. I didn't say he's dead, but! I have something to ask of you..." She leered at the poor girl, yanking on her hair, when she could finally reach it.

Ishizu trembled. "No, Herrut-sama... I, please... I couldn't..."

Cue in an eye roll from Herrut. "Shut up. It's not like I'm going to tell you to kill him." She smirked.

"All I am asking is that you DESTROY him,... And that little whore of his too. And that idiot Bakura, the child though... Leave him alone." Herrut said in a light, bordering maniacally happy tone, turning stern on the last part.

Ishizu looked up, confused. "Why? Is the child your...?"

Herrut seethed. "WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO ASK THAT?" She bellowed. Huffing like a stubborn child, Herrut flicked a hair behind her ear. "Now to curb your curiosity... Maybe... He is,..."

Ishizu's eyes widened.

Herrut grinned. "Maybe... He isn't."

Ishizu sighed. Why did she think Herrut would tell her? The god only liked to play with her mind...

"You know, I have two sons. The little one, here..." Herrut said pointing to the image in the crystals.

"And another one, here." She pointed to a tall boy with tanned skin, covering rippling muscles and a double-T scar running down his right cheek. His silver hair was short and an impossible mess, steel eyes glancing warily, as in the current position he was in wasn't a nice one. He was cornered by vampires, who tried desperately to keep him down for as long as they could, before he flung them off and climbed the wall behind him, with the speed unimaginable and disappeared. His red cloak billowing behind as he jumped off into another alley.

Ishizu stared. She didn't know what to say, or think. This was just confusing. She never knew Herrut had two sons. Sure, she slept around a lot, with Ishizu included, but she never heard of the other one. She knew Ryou was for sure Herrut's son. There was no denying it. The pale skin and brown eyes were the first give away. But this new character? He looked nothing like Herrut. He only resembled the delicate Ryou in a way of having silvery-white hair, but that was where similarities ended.

Herrut seemed very proud of herself for confusing Ishizu even further, when the great, double doors opened and a tall man with dark skin and clad in royal clothing. Herrut raised an eyebrow and waved Ishizu away.

The girl left quickly and the dark man wrapped an arm around Herrut's waist, nearly crushing the small body. Herrut huffed.

"Apophis, what brings you?"

The demon of darkness leered at the serpent guardian of Duat. "Why, can't I just visit my dear wife, once in a while?"

Herrut rolled her eyes and pushed Apophis away with incredible force. "I told you, we are over, a long time ago. We might have conceived the apocalypse of human and demon races alike, but you were simply not good enough."

Apophis chuckled. "I'm hurt and to think that we have a child."

Herrut shrugged. "I don't care. Leave."

Dark arms wrapped around Herrut's shoulders and pulled her back towards firm chest. "You never were the homemaking type, were you?"

Pale lips fixed into a smirk. "Why do you think I guard the gates of Duat?"

Apophis seemed to think about it. "All right, I get your point, but be at least more considerate towards your children? Ryou especially, he's such an innocent soul."

Herrut shrugged Apophis off. "Since when do you care?"

Apophis sighed. "Just do it." He glared.

Herrut bristled, hissing dangerously. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!! NOW, GET OUT, BEFORE YOU REGRET IT!!" She screeched.

0-0-0-0

Akefia scrambled through the alleyways and crevices. He scowled at the vampires chasing him. "Those greedy bastards never give up, do they?" He muttered to himself, panting, as he raced at the inhuman speed.

Some of the vampires fell behind and now it was up to Tarhas to chase the _Thief King_ down. Akefia smirked. _Good luck with that, losers..._ He sped up.

Tarhas fell behind now too, one of them whined. "How is it possible for one, stupid, little human to run so fast!!" The other demons started bitching too.

Akefia made his way to the roofs and looked down at the streets of Grath, where only the bravest of humans, or the stupidest, dared to walk. Such was case with Akefia, but he couldn't simply leave the city, he had a family to find and his instincts told him to look in Grath. He didn't know why, but as days and nights passed, he felt more anxious than ever before and he could not explain it.

He sighed and let his eyes wander around the small, dark buildings, that once, three to five thousand years ago, might've been impressive skyscrapers, office buildings of old, as there was a lot of those in New York in years two thousand.

Akefia moved towards the staircase and left the rooftop for the top floor of the building he found to be what was left of World Trade Center. What exactly happened to the two, once majestic towers that were so important to the ancient, he couldn't remember. Probably for the best.

He took off his blood red cloak and lay it on the floor, near a still pretty good mattress. Akefia flopped onto it, the springs groaning at the added weight, as Akefia rolled over and pulled some tattered blankets over himself.

His eyes slipped shut, as he got ready to sleep.

Tomorrow was the day. The day for what, exactly?

He didn't know.

0-0-0-0

Hello, duckies... Yes, I'm alive... Yes, I've had writer's block, then when I finally got inspiration for this chappie, my darling mother had to take away my computer... Bummer, but now I'm on, so, partay!!! How do you like this chap.? Please R&R!!!

Oh yeah, and Merry, merry Christmas to you all! - Enjoy the holidays.


	12. City of the Damned

Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a long time, I hope you can forgive me and if there are any mistakes in the chapter, just want you to know I didn't really have time to read through to make it better, so if rewrite is in order, just tell me.   
Snow Chapter 12 

Ryou cringed, as they made their way through the heavy crowd in the market. Heady perfumes coming from different stalls, selling daggers, oils, potions, crushed skull powder and god only knows what. He followed Bakura as closely, as he could, with all the demons around, Malik and Marik following.

Bakura was a bit surprised and aggravated with Marik's unexpected appearance, making him tense and incredibly irritable.

Ryou yawned, as he started to wake. He tried to snuggle deeper into the warm blankets, but the cool wind, wheezing by didn't allow him the comfort of falling back asleep. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to get sleep out of the corners. Looking around, he noticed that Malik still wasn't back and frowned, noticing Bakura's disappearance as well. He scratched his head and stretched his legs in front of him, plopping on his rear-end, as he arched his back, loosening up the kinks, caused by lying on the hard ground.

_Arms wrapped around him from behind and a head rested on his shoulder. "How are you doing this morning? Did you sleep well?" Bakura asked._

_Ryou smiled. "I was wondering where you went." He turned his head to place a kiss on the vampire's nose and giggled, as Bakura licked his cheek playfully. _

"_We have to get ready. We'll be leaving soon and we still have to find Malik."_

_Ryou nodded and stood up, before helping Bakura pack up the different materials they used to sleep on. He hummed softly, as he did his work, but a movement in the bushes caught his attention. He frowned and stared at the spot. His curiosity told him to investigate, but his logical mind told him to better leave it alone, lest he get hurt._

_A sudden gasp and a cry startled Bakura, as he was trying to stuff the bag and he quickly dropped it, darting to the place where he heard Ryou's cry._

_The boy was sat on the ground, panting and holding his heart, as he stared wide-eyed at the bloody corpse of a priizha. Malik was at his side, fussing over him and another vampire stood over the dead body, his knuckles dripping with the priizha's blood._

_Bakura stood shocked by the impulsive threat to Ryou's life, thankful that it was gone, but most of all he felt caution wash over him, as he came to stand at Ryou's side. He gave Marik a guarded look, as his eyes switched back and forth between him, Ryou and the priizha._

_Marik snorted, wiping his hand against his dark coat. "Don't worry, Baku, I didn't hurt your pretty prize. That little mother fucker tried to though." He finished, kicking the corpse for good measure._

_Bakura's eyes narrowed in a glare. "What are you doing here and what do you want?"_

_Malik pulled on Bakura's sleeve, trying to get the elder vampire's attention. "Bakura, it's all right. He's not here to hurt us."_

_Marik smirked smugly. "I only came back for what's mine."_

_Malik smacked him upside the head and pouted. "You bastard."_

_Marik grinned goofily and wrapped his arms around Malik's waist, nuzzling his neck. Malik giggled and looked up at Bakura, opening his mouth to say something, but Bakura beat him to it._

"_Yes, Malik, he can come, but I still don't trust _you_ after what you pulled the last time. You try to fool me the first time, shame on me, you try to fool me the second time, you can consider yourself dead."_

'And thus Marik joined our quest for… What are we looking for again?' Ryou thought, digging in his brain and trying to remember what it was they were looking for. It was something about the gods and the vampires, something about apocalypse…

His brain stuttered to a stop, as the four of them entered a red lit room, full of smoke and heady aroma, dark, heavy rock music played as the creatures in the booths had orgies, scarcely anyone on the dance floor, save for some random drunks, or sluts trying to impress someone and get them in their bed. The smell of sex lay heavily over them and Ryou started feeling light-headed, his body becoming hyper sensitive and he became conscious to the unnerving, hungry stares he was receiving from the mating vampires.

Bakura noticed Ryou's unsure step and strange, drunk-like sway. He moved to the boy's side and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, just as the boy seemed to about fall over and get dragged into the intimate pool the vampire's created in the place. He forgot how the smell of vampires mating affected humans. The vampires, as they mated, emitted strong sexual auras to attract their partners, and humans being especially delicate fell immediately under the spell. He had to admit though, Ryou was holding up great in a place brimming over the roof with sexual aura and tension.

They stopped at the bar and the demon looked them over before smirking. "Goin' ta have an orgy wit dis little one, ey? Pure an' clean I bet."

Bakura narrowed his eyes, but nodded, knowing Ryou was going to be safer as his slave in here. He took the keys to their room and led Ryou away towards the staircase, Marik and Malik soon following.

Malik shuddered as they followed down the grimy hallway. "Terrible place, but they do have good rooms." He said, opening the door to his and Marik's room, which was very nicely furnished and well taken care of, if not a bit over the top. He wrinkled his nose, as he stared around the lavish room, taken right out of the horniest bachelor's pad. The mirrors, the whips, and the bar that was hanging over the bed didn't really sit well with him.

"I feel as if I just walked onto a porno movie set."

Marik chuckled behind him and pushed him onto the bed. "At least it's better than sleeping on the ground in forest that is infested with god knows what crawling at night."

Malik smirked. "Yeah, you being one of those 'god knows what's."

Marik glared, before a smirk spread across his face and he pounced.

0-0-0-0

Bakura laid Ryou on the bed, the boy's pale skin and hair standing out greatly against the pink, tiger striped comforter. Ryou moaned and his head lolled to the side, as he tried to hold onto Bakura's arms, his senses over whelmed with sensations. The smell and the sight of the vampire's mating brought out primal needs in him and he wanted to fulfill them so badly.

Bakura frowned at Ryou's needy mewl as his knuckles grazed the soft cheek. "Sleep, Ryou. Tomorrow you'll be back to normal." He murmured against the sweating forehead, before he muttered something and Ryou fell into a dreamless sleep, almost comatose in his sudden stillness.

"Hopefully."

0-0-0-0

Oh good God! Poor Ryou #.# So, how'd you like this chappie? Hmm? Hmm? 'Cuz I have absolutely no comment on it and damnit I don't have an excuse for myself. I know I didn't update in a long while and I'm sorry. I'm not going to drop this story or any of the other ones, but 'Beauty Within Darkness', yeah, that's one nasty hiatus right there. Well, cheerio.


	13. Heat of NightWarning Explicit Sex

Umm, yes, I'm back. bow I'm soooooo sorry I didn't update. I have been fairly busy, but that is no excuse, when I found time to write other things. It's just my laziness took the best of me, so please, feel free to scold me, eheh… Crap… Well, on with the chapter

**Snow**

_Chapter 13 (The So-Called Unlucky Number)_

Ryou woke up in the middle of the night, his body burning still, sweating uncomfortably, as he tossed and turned, trying to make himself comfortable. Why now of all times?

He did have some of the vampirian blood coursing through his veins, but why of all things did he have to gain _that_ trait? Besides slightly sharpened senses when compared to average human's, that one thing was a major disadvantage, so it pretty much overruled the advantages.

Ryou groaned, aggravated and turned again. A dark blush stained his cheeks, as he looked upon Bakura's sleeping figure, seeing vampire's profile, as the full moon shined through the window. Ryou frowned and looked out the window.

_When did the clouds part enough to let moon or sun shine through?_

He didn't dwell on it and looked back at Bakura, his temperature rising again and he suppressed a moan of agony. After a long debate, he finally got up and moved to Bakura's bed, where he stopped for a while, hesitant.

He sighed in annoyance with himself and moved onto the bed, he placed his knees on either side of Bakura's hips, straddling the pale vampire and leaned down, hesitating again, before he brushed his lips over Bakura's. He let out a soft, pleasured moan and became bolder, as he lay on top of Bakura and kissed him deeply, his hand sliding under the vampire's shirt and over well-toned muscles of his abdomen and chest.

Bakura's brows furrowed in his sleep and he turned his head to the side, unknowingly breaking the kiss.

Ryou took the opportunity to suck and nibble on Bakura's neck. He inhaled Bakura's scent and his eyes widened, as he groaned in need and started biting at Bakura's neck, his blood dictating his actions, even though he lacked fangs. He moved his hips and gasped as his confined erection rubbed against Bakura's equally confined member. Ryou whimpered and dug his fingers into Bakura's shoulders, as his thighs tensed around Bakura's hips.

Bakura was panting by now, slowly returning to earth from dreamland. Dark brown eyes blinked open, before they closed again and a deep moan worked it's way out of Bakura's mouth. The grinding hips against his incessant and the soft lips and tongue on his throat and collarbone were so deliciously arousing.

He gripped Ryou's hips and was about to stop the boy and demand an explanation, but then Ryou's other hand found his manhood and stroked. Bakura sat up with a jolt, startling Ryou. The both of them were panting in arousal and Ryou's one hand was still under Bakura's shirt, as the other was holding onto the vampire's arousal.

Ryou blushed and smiled shyly, leaning in to nip at Bakura's lips.

Bakura blinked. "Wh-what…?"

Ryou leaned back and stared into Bakura's eyes, his own half-lidded in pleasure, as he rested his head on Bakura's chest and kissed the skin where the shirt was unbuttoned.

"You know how I told you that I do have some vampire blood?"

Bakura frowned and nodded. "Yeah. What does that have got to do with you molesting me in my sleep?"

Ryou blushed furiously.

"Well, you see, even though I didn't receive any real abilities, I do… Um…" He mumbled something under his nose and his blush intensified.

Bakura quirked an eyebrow.

"Could you repeat that?"

Ryou sighed and cleared his throat, his lips suddenly feeling dry.

"Um… ah… I do go into… ahem, heat…"

Bakura raised both eyebrows.

"I guess, since I've been in 'heat' for about a week now and when we entered this club, it just, kinda… I guess I couldn't control it anymore."

Ryou's cheeks were so hot; he felt like he would spontaneously combust.

Bakura cupped his cheek and lifted his face to look into the boy's eyes before he sealed their lips together.

Ryou moaned and let go of his control, wrapping his arms around Bakura's shoulders, as he swiveled his hips against Bakura's. Their lips were warm and wet, as they kissed feverishly, the little bit of saliva trailing down Ryou's chin, when they finally parted. Ryou just noticed that Bakura was again lying on the bed, pinned beneath him and he traced one finger down his lover's chest, only to encounter the buttoned shirt. He made quick work of the buttons and fastened his lips to the expanse of pale flesh.

Bakura groaned and twined his fingers in Ryou's hair, massaging the boy's scalp, as the boy worked on arousing him, quite successfully too.

Soon Bakura's shirt found place on the floor, as well as his pants and boxers.

Ryou leaned back, admiring his lover's naked body and gripped the hem of his garment and pulled it up over his head, shaking out his hair, as it too sailed towards the floor, his boxers soon to follow.

Bakura's eyes narrowed with lust as he licked his lips and took the boy by the shoulders and pulled him closer for a passionate kiss, their bodies hot, aroused, _naked_ against one another, eliciting moans and gasps from their respective owners, as they slid against each other in the heat of the night.

Bakura slid his hands up and down Ryou's back, until they rested on Ryou's round bottom and he squeezed the mounds lovingly, making Ryou gasp and let out a few, short pants, as he moved against the hands cupping his bottom. His milky brown eyes, glazed over, locked onto Bakura's own impassioned gaze and Ryou and moaned and whimpered, as he grinded against Bakura's arousal, Bakura's hips bucking into the delicious friction.

Ryou's whole body trembled and he spread his thighs, falling limp against Bakura's chest, his bum hiked up in complete submission, conveying to his mate that he was ready for something more.

Bakura took the hint and brought one hand, tapping Ryou's lips lightly. The boy took the fingers into his sweet mouth and sucked, covering the digits with saliva. Bakura groaned at the erotic picture and after Ryou finished seducing his fingers he moved his hand back to Ryou's behind and spread the supple cheeks and pressed one digit against the boy's entrance.

Ryou moaned heatedly and licked up Bakura's chest, then moved to plant another feverish kiss on the vampire's lips.

"Wait, Bakura…" He breathed out and Bakura stopped the assault of his fingers on Ryou's virgin entrance. The boy moved around, until his head rested between Bakura's legs and his legs were spread over Bakura's face.

Bakura smirked and licked up Ryou's member, as Ryou did to him and continued to prepare the boy.

By the time he worked the third finger in, he was ready to cream from Ryou's sinfully sweet, warm lips on his erection. He then thrust his fingers sharply and Ryou jerked with a pleasured cry. Bakura smirked and withdrew his fingers.

Ryou looked back at him with a pleading look as he nuzzled his cheek against Bakura's hip.

"Bakura… Please…"

He begged and Bakura patted his thigh, gently telling him to move back around.

Ryou did so and Bakura rolled them over, so he was on top and thrust into Ryou with one, fluid motion.

Ryou cried out and chocked, as tears rolled down his cheeks and he writhed on the bed, his breath quick and shallow.

Bakura continued to thrust and bit his lip, growling deep in his throat, as he watched the pale boy writhe beneath him. God, just that image was enough to drive him over the edge!

He groaned and kept up his assault on the willing boy's body, his lips molesting Ryou's neck and lips, as the boy begged him to go faster and harder.

He finally came with a deep growl, turned groan with a breathless murmur of Ryou's name.

Ryou, feeling the hot seed fill him, his lover's member colliding with his prostrate forcefully a few more times finally drove him over the edge, as he came violently. His seed spraying over their chests and stomachs.

He lay there, panting, as he slowly came down from his high.

Bakura wasn't fairing better, as he collapsed on top of Ryou, his spent member still inside the boy. He found enough energy to least move to the side, slipping his length out of Ryou's body and pulled Ryou close.

Ryou shivered in the post-orgasmic wave, a bit of Bakura's seed overflowing from Ryou's entrance, as they lay spent, in each other's arms.

Ryou cuddled up against Bakura.

"I love you."

He got out, before he quickly drifted off and Bakura held him closer.

"Love you…" He muttered, before falling asleep quick after.

0-0-0-0

The end of chapter 13. Wow, the long awaited lemon between Ryou and Bakura… It's kind of rushed, but I'm pretty damn proud nonetheless. That's what happens when I listen to _Foreigner's 'Urgent'_. Fricking awesome song, listen to it. So, what do you think?


End file.
